myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Vyond Theaters
Introduction NOTE: This is a dream logo, you cannot see this in real life! Background This is Vyond Pictures's theater chain. Go!Theaters 1st Logo (1990s-2001, 2011-May 5, 2018) Logo: on a white background, a stick figure (ala Go!Animate 2007 logo) come in and zooms out to reveal the 2007 GoAnimate logo. "Theaters" in grey fades in below. then, something happens *normal: nothing happens *Lady and the tramp (1959, 2001 re-relese): the stick figure turns into a dog and jumps out and walks away. the paper gets destoryed. *P-Head's big Adventure: the word "Go!" turn into "PBS!". the word "Animate" turn into the text "PUBLIC BROADCASTING SERVICE". theaters fade out. it turns into the layout of the 1971 PBS Logo. *Toy Story: the logo turns into a ball. *Herculies: the logo turns white and shinier. *Barney's Great Adventure: the stick figure turns into the rainbow egg from the film and goes to the places from the movie. it goes back to the black background and hatches as the background becomes starry. it reveals twinken from the film. it flys and makes the texts fly. the paper gets destroys. *Hop: the logo turns into an easter egg. *rio: blu from the film flys in and takes the stick figure. *The Lorax: a tree from the film can be seen then the bear from the film falls down eating the logo. *the Croods: the logo is seen in a cave and made out of bones. when the logo finishes it faades to tan as it turns to black. *Go!Animate the movie: it takes place in walmart and the toy from the film replaces the paper with the stick figure. *Dragons 2: toothless flys in and fades out. *Minions: it turns yellow. *The secret life of pets: same as the Lady and the Tramp Variant, only a cat is seen running woth the dog. the enhanced variant is aslo the variation. *Despicable me 3: same as the minions variation, but the texts and paper are blck. *peter rabbit: a carrot can be seen. Variants: *on Salt Shaker Movies, when the logo is done, phil is seen. *from 1998-2001, "Theaters" is in white. *starting in 2011, it's enhanced, the 2010 GoAnimate logo is used instead and "Theaters" is in Grey again. FX/SFX: great animation Music/Sounds: an extended version of Eric's Ditty. Aability: seen in gotheaters from 1990-2001, 2011-2018. Scare Factor: TBA 2nd Logo (2002-2010) Logo: same as the previous logo, but ""Thaters" is in a GoAnimate Font. Variants: *on 2003-2008 releses, no stick figure nor the paper is seen. cause it starts with a orange background. it zooms out to reveal the 2010 goanimate logo. the rest plays as normal. *on The Haunted Mansion (2004), fog is seen. *on 2008-2009 releses, the theater logo is enhanced. this strangly doesn't appear on Beverly Hills Chuiwawa, which has the 2003 variant. *on 2009-2010 releses, the logo and background varues on these variaitons: **Front Row Joe's Cinematic Movie: the normal variant has a movie screen instead of the paper and front row joe replaces the stick figure. **Up: the logo is on alot of balloons flying up but reveals his house. FX/SFX/Music/Sounds: Sme as logo 1 Avabiliyy: seen in gotheaters from 2002-2010. Scare Factor: TBA! Vyond Theaters (May 6, 2018-) Coming Soon: on a orange background, we see sissors. it cuts the outline of the vyond logo then it reveals the vyond logo on a white background. "Coming Soon to" fades above the Vyond logo. "Theaters" fades under the vyond logo. Silence is Golden: on a forest background, we see todd and copper from the fox and the hound running. bambi and thumper comes in. then, a real life version of eric comes. they dance with bambi, copper, tod and thumper. a phone rings. they stop dancing. eric silences his sell phone. then, silence is golden fades under eric. Feature Presentaton: after the bumper mentioned above, we see the same eric from the bumper above. he turns animated. then, he holds the companies used in the movie we were watching. then, the vyond logo forms. theaters fades in under vyond. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: *for the coming soon bumper, eric's ditty is heard. *for the silence is golden bumper, it's silent, but whe they dance, the extended version of the 1st GoArchives logo is heard but when the cell phone rings, we hear a phone ringing. the music stops. then, when they contunue dancing, he music contunues. *for the feature presentation bumper, we hear the AMC Theaters Feature Presentation bumper's music. Avability: seen in vyond theaters from 2018- Scare Factor: TBA Cell Phone Policys: 1st Logo (2001-2007) nickname: blue skidoo logo: the skidoo from blue's clues episdoe "skidoo adventure" is used with the gotheaters logo from 2002. silence your cell phones fades in 3 seconds later. FX/SFX: Blue Music/Sounds: same as the 2018 Vyond Pictures logo Avability: Rare. Scare Factor: TBA 2nd Logo (2007-May 5, 2018) Logo: same as the regal entertainment 2007 cell phone policy trailer, but gotheaters logo replaces regal's logo and the theaters seen below are: (GoAnimate Theaters, NickCinema, CinemarkAnimate). Variant: sometimes, a Starburts version is seen. FX/SFX/Music/Sounds/Scare Factor: same as the regal entertainment 2nd cell phone policy trailer Avablity: seen in Go!Theaters. 3rd Logo (May 6, 2018-) Logo: on a white background, the vyond logo slowly zooms in. "Please Silence your Cell Phones before the movie" fades in. Variant: sometimes, a blue's clues version is seen. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds/Avability: Same as the previous logo. Scare Factor: TBA Category:Vyond Logos Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki